Can it Be?
by Megaman-the-dragon-knight
Summary: Kyo has declared a contest for all the Soumas guys to compete in.The prize is a date with Tohru. But what happened at the final round of the contest? Plz read to find out... Remember to R&R!
1. The Love Proposal

**Can It Be?**

**By:** Megaman-the-dragon-knight

**Chapter 1- The Big Proposal**

Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Yuki, Arisa and Hana were all talking about the mid-term exams, when Kyo and Yuki were arguing, ignoring the fact of the mid-terms exams.

"Hey, why do I have to be the same room with you all the time? You stupid, damn rat!" Kyo yelled.

"Like I want to be in here with you now. I have no choice because of the fact that we're in the same class, you stupid cat," Yuki hissed. (A/N: Why can't they ever stop arguing? Why... why... WHY? Why can't they just be friendly for once? Why can't they try to understand each other? Why can't they... Oh yeah, I forgot I have a story to write! Sorry, everyone: P lolz)

Kyo was going to argue back, but then the bell rang and they had to go back to class. After school, Kyo and Yuki started arguing again.

Oh no, not again! Why can't they stop arguing for once? At least, they're not fighting thought Tohru and sighed.

At Shigure's House (aka their house):

"Hey, you jackass! Don't just sit there like a lazy asshole!" Kyo snapped at Yuki.

"Why do you care if I'm just sitting here, you stupid cat?" Yuki said calmly.

"I'M NOT STUPID, YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Then don't act stupid, stupid cat," Yuki stated.

"You're just some full of it. You're jealous that I'm not stupid like you, you sissy rat." Kyo snapped back, smirking.

"Oh, whatever," Yuki said.

"Uh... guys, it's time to..." "You know what, rat boy, let's have a contest," Kyo interrupted Tohru.

"Now what are you babbling about you, dumb cat," Yuki asked.

"First of all, just shut up and let me explain, you damn rat. Second of all, stop insulting me and showing your sissy looks off. Third of all, this contest is just not any combat it's going to be..." "It's going to be the contest that you'll admit that I'm stronger than you are, right?" Yuki interrupted.

"No, it's not you dumb ass," Kyo said.

'Arrg... he's trying to be a wise ass right now,' thought Kyo.

"Then what is it, you stupid cat?" muttered Yuki.

"Well, we're going to have a combat contest, and the winner get to take Tohru for a date," Kyo smiled, "but only a Souma could enter."

"Why do you have to do that for?" Tohru said blushing.

"Because...I...want...everyone to know you're...cute" Kyo muttered blushing.

"What did you say, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"Oh nothing, I just want to know when is dinner ready," Kyo answered.

"oh yeah, I was going to tell you that dinner is ready," Tohru said, "so now that you know. Let's eat."

After dinner, Kyo went to the roof to think about the upcoming contest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz Review!


	2. The List

A/N: Thx to those 7 ppl who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciate that! and special thanks to sweetiegurl23501

Chapter 2- The List  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Uh... Kyo, Can I ask you something?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Sure," Kyo replied as he drink his milk.  
  
"Why did you have to declare me as the prize for the contest yesterday?" Tohru said blushing as Yuki is coming into the kitchen.  
  
"It's because I want to beat all the Soumas and I also want to make it more exciting by declaring a date with you as a prize. Also I want all of them to know that..." Kyo answered while blushing before getting interrupted by...  
  
"TORHU, KYO HAS THE HOTS AGAIN AND IT'S HOTTER THAN BEFORE! ACTUALLY HE'S ON FIRE!!! OOOO LA LA," said Momiji surprising Yuki, Kyo and Tohru.  
  
"Shut up, Momiji you brat! We should put a lock on that mouth of yours," Kyo said.  
  
"Everybody, Kyo is getting the hots over there. I think we should cool him with water!" sang Momiji.  
  
"Shut up you little brat I knew I should have do this earlier," Kyo said while hurting Momiji with both of his elbows(Poor Momiji ( Kyo will never change when it comes to beating up cute little Momiji .)  
  
Yuki then went to the kitchen and got out two pot of stew and asked Kyo "what do you think are in these pots?  
  
"They're pots of soup," Tohru said.  
  
"Oh ok," Kyo nodded.  
  
As Yuki is warming up the soups, Kyo continued to bully Momiji. Yuki was starting to be annoyed by the commotion until the point he told Kyo to taste test the soup he had just took off the stove. "Why should I taste test the soup? Why don't you tell Momiji or someone else to?," complained Kyo.  
  
"If you don't want Miss. Honda to be hurt, then try it it," Yuki calmly said.  
  
"Kyo, just try it. You don't want Tohru to go through cooking for nothing, right?" Shigure said as he enter the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, good morning Shigure," Tohru said, "Kyo, it's ok if you don't want to try it now. I'll understand."  
  
"Oh alright, I'll try some," Kyo muttered.  
  
"Then close your eyes and open your mouth now," Yuki said.  
  
"Why can't you just hand me the spoon and let me taste it?" Kyo yelled.  
  
"I want to see if you will know what soup I let you taste," Yuki stated.  
  
"Fine then, I'll close my eyes and taste it. But I bet I could get the answer without any hints," Kyo bragged.  
  
"Ok," Yuki said as he scoop some of the soup and stuff it into Kyo's mouth.  
  
"Um... this taste famillar. It's .............. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh .............. LEEKS .........," Kyo yelled before he fainted and fell into Tohru's arms, which made him transform into his cat (neko) form.  
  
"That should knock him out for a few minutes or so," Yuki said, exiting the kitchen.  
  
Tohru was panicking on about where she should put Kyo, when Tohru tripped and dropped Kyo into the pot of leek soup.  
  
AT NIGHT  
  
Kyo have to take three baths to get rid of the smell of leek soup off him. "Next time be more careful O.K." said Kyo to Tohru. "Right" said Tohru. "Would you like another pot of leek soup, Kyo" Yuki asked. "NO I DON'T YOU STUPID DAMN RAT" yelled Kyo. "Here's the list of Sohmas who signed up this afternoon." said Shigure. "Let me see that crap." said Kyo.  
  
ENDURANCE'S CONTEST  
  
Contestants: Hatori, Haru, Akito, Rit-su, Yuki, Ayame, Kyo, Momiji

Staff: Kisa, Kagura, Hiro, Tohru

Hosted By: Shigure

Reward: A date with Tohru and 1st, 2nd & 3rd Trophy

# of Round: 5  
  
When: 12:00pm-3:00pm  
  
Where: Shigure's house  
  
"What the hell?" yelled Kyo, "Hatori and Ayame don't want to enter this contest. Who the hell wrote their names down better confess?"  
  
"I saw Shigure wrote Hatori and Ayame name down in the "contestants" section when both of them want to be staffs" said Yuki. "Oh great, now that Yuki told what I did now I can't see some real fun." thought Shigure." "This will be the list." said Kyo. 'Why did Hiro want to be a staff anyways? Maybe it's because of Kisa influence,' Kyo thought, 'Ok, let's cross out Hatori's and Ayame's name and write it under the staff section. Then rewrite it and write down the age requirement. There, a new improved list!' Then he showed it to everyone that's in the living room(A/N: which is Shigure, Yuki and Tohru).  
  
THE LIST:  
  
ENDURANCE'S CONTEST  
Contestants: Hatori, Akito, Rit-su, Yuki,Kyo, Momiji

Staff: Kisa, Kagura, Hiro, Tohru, Ayame, Hatori

Hosted By: Shigure

Reward: A date with Tohru and 1st, 2nd & 3rd Trophy

# of Round: 5  
  
When: 12:00pm-3:00pm  
  
Where: Shigure's house

IMPORTANT: Only those who are between the ages of 15-23, Males and their  
last name are Souma could enter.  
  
'Oh great, now for sure I can't enter the contest because 1.I'm the host and 2.I'm over the age requirement,' Shigure thought.  
  
"yawn I think I should go to bed now. Good night everyone," Tohru said.  
  
"I think I should go to sleep too," Said Yuki.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I need to sleep so I can be ready for the contest tomorrow," Kyo said and yawned.  
  
"Ok, everyone good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite," Shigure said while going to his own room to sleep.  
  
"What? Bed Bugs?" exclaimed Tohru, when Kyo went to his room  
  
"Don't worry, Ms. Honda. It's just a figure of speech," Yuki said, going into room.  
  
"Oh ok," said Tohru, going into her room too.  
  
Soon everybody felled asleep thinking about the big contest coming up tomorrow.  
  
A/N: So did you like this chapter? Was it good/bad/ok/interesting or what? Plz tell me what you think when you review. Also thanks to those who read this chapter and the previous chapter, hoped you liked it. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
